Andy Daly
Andrew "Andy" Daly (born April 15, 1971) is an actor, comedian, and writer who is best known for playing Principla Terremce Cutler in the HBO comedy series Eastbound & Down. Daly is also noted for his two seasons as a cast member on MadTV and for his recurring role on television programs such as The Life and Times of Tim, Delocated and Comedy Bang Bang. Early Life Daly was born in Mount Kisco, New York, and was raised in New Jersey. He graduated in 1989 from Ridgewood High School in Ridgewood, New Jersey and then attended Ithaca College, where he received a Bachelor's Degree in Drama. After college, Daly moved to New York City where he performed, along with Andy Secunda, in the sketch comedy duo the two Andys, which appeared in the 1999 Aspen comedy Festival. He was also part of the Mainstage company at Chicago City Limits, NY's longest running show, as an improvisational actor. When the Upright Citizens Brigade relocated to New York from Chicago in 1996, Daly was one of the first New Yorkers to study improvisation with the group and perform in many of the earliest shows produced by the UCB. He was a member of the long-form improvisation group The Swarm, which was assembled and directed by SNL alumna Amy Poehler. Career Television During the late 90s, Daly appeared frequently in sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and lent his voice to Robert Simgel's "TV Funhouse" cartoons on Saturday Night Live. In 2000, Daly joined the cast of MadTV. He was a featured player in the show's 6th season, appearing in thirteen episodes. He returned as a full cast member the following season. His recurring characters were: Dr. Adrian Ganzer (Come on Down) and Scott Oglevee (Real Mother****ing Talk) and he did impressions of Bill Maher, Carrot Top, Charlie Rose, Dick Cheney, Don Knotts, Jesse Helms, Pat Sajak, Matt LeBlanc, Rick Schroder and Tony Blair. Daly left MadTv in 2002 and next appeared on television as the main cast on Comedy Central's Crossballs. He later played several different characters on Reno 911, recurring as "Brad the Friendly Homeowner". He also worked as a correspondent on The Showbiz Show with David Spade for all three seasons until its cancellation. In 2007, Daly appeared as a Benjamin Franklin impersonator in an episode of The Office appropriately titled Ben Franklin. In 2008, he became an advocate on Lewis Black's Root of All Evil, and appeared in that show's second season as well. prior ot this, Daly also hosted the pilot for a revival of Match Game for TBS which was never sold. Also at the time, Daly joined the cast of the HBO series Eastbound and Down . In 2009, Daly guest starred as a Detective Dick Tracy in an episode of The Closer entitled “Tapped Out”. Daly has made recurring appearances on HBO's The Life and Times of Tim, Adult Swim's Delocated and IFC's (Independent Film Channel's) Comedy Bang Bang. Daly appeared in the NBC sitcom The Paul Reiser Show, which was a midseason replacement for the 2010-11 television season. Sadly, the show was canceled after only two episodes. In 2013, Daly will star as Forrest MacNeil in the Comedy Central series Review with Forrest MacNeil. Film Daly has appeared in numerous films, most notably as courtside announcer Dick Pepperfield in the 2008 film Semi-Pro starring former SNL alumnus and comedic movie star Will Ferrell. In 2004, Daly appeared in the movie Christmas with the Kranks, in an uncredited role as a shopper who is bribed by Nora (played by Jamie Lee Curtis) into giving her a Christmas ham. In 2010, Daly co-starred as Mayor Brown in the 3D live action/CGI film version of Yogi Bear. During this time, he also had a role in the 2010 film She's Out of My League as Fuller. Stand-up Comedy Daly does many different characters in his stand-up. In 2007, a character named "Jerry O'Hearn" was featured on the Comedy Death-Ray compilation album. In 2008, Daly released the critically acclaimed Nine Sweaters, a comedy album compiled from a nine-week residency at Comedy Death-Ray's Tuesday Night shows, on ATS Records. In December 2010, Daly performed stand-up on The Benson Interruption on Comedy Central. Personal Life Daly lives in Los Angeles and is married to actress Carri Levinson. Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1971 Births